


Five Times Daniel Stole His Lines From the Movies and One Time Johnny Did

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: “That’s why they call them crushes,” Daniel smirked that shit-eating grin at him. “If they were easy, they’d call ’em something else.”
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Five Times Daniel Stole His Lines From the Movies and One Time Johnny Did

The first time it happened, they had started fighting and it had ended up… well.

They were lying on the floor of his dojo pressed together with the unmistakable hard length of his cock pressing into Daniel goddamn LaRusso’s hip. Daniel looked down at him stunned for a moment, before leaning down to press their foreheads together. Feeling his breath on his lips, Johnny exhaled roughly.

He leaned forward to bite at his mouth and Daniel kissed him back eagerly, sweetly, and as though it was as easy as breathing to him. 

“We should get up,” he said finally when they broke apart. “You’re a heavy son of a bitch for a little guy. You’re crushin’ me.”

“That’s why they call them crushes,” Daniel smirked that shit-eating grin at him. “If they were easy, they’d call ’em something else.”

Johnny huffed out a quick laugh before reaching up to grab Daniel by the scruff of the neck, closing the gap between them again. 

*

The second time very nearly didn’t happen. Johnny spent the guts of two weeks trying to figure out if he was supposed to be avoiding LaRusso or joined in passionate embrace with him at every illicit opportunity, but fate (or cowardice, Johnny thought) had kept Daniel hard at work in the office and with little time for his adolescent karate rivalry, and illicit opportunities, or opportunities of any kind, were few and far between. It wasn’t just him either; he’d gotten two Miyagi-Do kids crawling back to Cobra Kai, because Sensei LaRusso had blown them off three times in a row. 

Finally, when Johnny was about ready to chalk up the whole thing as a blip, Daniel showed up in his doorway again.

"I don't want sex,” was the first thing out of his mouth. And. That was fine. Johnny didn’t care either way. “Anyone can have sex. I want a relationship. I want romance."

Against his will, he felt his face crease into a smile. 

“This is Reseda, Danielle,” he replied through that smile. “We can’t even get cable here and you want romance?” 

*

The third time came later that same night, or rather, very early the next morning (but who was counting?). He was getting antsy. Rolling around on a mat was one thing, jumping into bed was one thing, but romance? A relationship? Shit, he hadn’t had a ‘relationship’ since Shannon and that was not one that he would put on his resume, so to speak. 

Beside him, Daniel was scrolling through his phone (reading texts from his wife? His kids?) and placidly dragging his free hand through Johnny’s hair. 

“Not that this isn’t nice,” he said, at length. “But at what point do we stop pretending like this isn’t a big mistake and you’re not going to go back home to Amanda?” 

“Not yet,” Daniel replied and turned to drop a kiss on the top of his head.

“I’m serious,” Johnny said, sitting up more straight. “This is dumb, I can’t- I don’t have anything to offer, Daniel.”

Daniel put his phone down (where it was almost certainly going to get lost in the fold of a blanket or down the back of the bed) and turned to face him more fully. 

“When are you gonna learn that people will like you for who you are, not for what you can give them?”

*

He told Amanda. They started a very nice, very ‘amicable’ separation with no shouting or recrimination or smashed plates thrown against the wall. They told their friends they wanted different things and it wasn’t fair to the kids or to themselves to stay in a relationship that didn’t work anymore. 

The fact that one of the things Daniel wanted was this, was him, still baffled him. 

“Aren’t you scared?” he asked Daniel one morning over over-cooked eggs and fried bologna. 

Daniel didn’t even look up. 

“I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you.”

Somewhere inside him, Johnny’s guts unknotted and his heart slowed. 

“Okay,” he replied simply and reached across for the ketchup. And that was the fourth time. 

*

By the fifth time, it had nearly fallen apart. All good things and all that. Not that Johnny could quite convince himself that this counted as a good thing, rather than something a good thing had been ruined for. 

He got drunk. He got really drunk and he didn’t text Daniel to say he’d be back late. And he was back late. Or. Early. Whatever you call 6 a.m. the next day. 

“Where the hell were you?” Daniel’s voice pierced through the apartment. 

“Who are you, my mother?” he mumbled and continued on to the bedroom.

Daniel caught him by the wrist. 

“Oh we are not done. No, I’m not your mother, but you are in a relationship with someone. Traditionally that involves them giving a damn if you live or die. And Johnny? I spent a lot of time last night wondering if were dead in a ditch somewhere, so excuse me if-”

“I don’t belong to you!” he said impulsively, right up in the other man’s face. “I'm not your-”

Daniel went pale with fury. 

“You know what's wrong with you, Mr Whoever-You-Are?” he said. “You're chicken, you've got no guts. You're afraid to stick out your chin and say, ‘Okay, life's a fact, people do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness.’ You call yourself a free spirit, a wild thing, and you're terrified somebody's going to stick you in a cage. Well, baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded in the west by Tulip, Texas, or in the east by Somaliland. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself.”

After he finished they both stood and stared at each other for four excruciatingly silent seconds.

“Was that,” Johnny cleared his throat to hold back a giggle. “Was that fucking Breakfast at Tiffany’s?”

Daniel’s face flickered and then he was giggling too. 

“My mom liked it, okay?” he said. “And the point stands!” 

“Okay, George Peppard,” he said, rolling his eyes, and, at Daniel’s raised eyebrow: “Hey, my mom liked it too.” 

He shuffled closer and put his forehead on Daniel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. Sometimes it’s hard. The way you look at me, the things you’ve given up for me. Makes me want to burn it all to the ground so you’ll realise what you’ve done.”

“Yeah,” Daniel sighed, putting a hand around the back of his neck. “And I know… I know I could do a better job of respecting your feelings about that and talking about them instead of giving you movie quotes.”

“I kind of liked those,” Johnny said into his shirt. “Comparisons of me to Holly Golightly notwithstanding.” 

*

“I just… I really love you, John.” 

The words were whispered into the back of his neck as they lay together like two spoons (or forks maybe, with the way Daniel’s thigh was wedged tight between his own). Johnny looked over his shoulder and then turned around and took Daniel’s face between his two palms. 

“I know,” he replied and, if someone had frozen him in carbonite at the moment when he pressed his lips against Daniel goddamn LaRusso's stupid mouth, his only regret would be that he hadn’t gotten to slip him some tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> The movies Daniel stole from are Sixteen Candles, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Dirty Dancing, Weird Science and Breakfast At Tiffany's. The movie Johnny quotes is Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.


End file.
